E-Rantel
E-Rantel (エ・ランテル) is the fortress city of Re-Estize Kingdom situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. After the massacre at Katze Plains, the fortress city of E-Rantel became the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. Background Prior to Nazarick's control, E-Rantel was once a territory directly ruled by the king of Re-Estize Kingdom. He dispatched a mayor rather than a feudal lord for ruling governance within the city. Long ago, it is said that there was once a powerful dragon, who has the ability to controlled natural disasters live near the city. Furthermore, E-Rantel is known for its production of recovery potion and possesses the largest concentration of pharmacists, more than any other city in the land. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz Ooal Gown along with Narberal Gamma visits E-Rantel and make their first foray into the New World under the aliases as Momon and Nabe, travelers from a distant land. Taking an interest in making a name for himself and gathering more information about the New World, Ainz registers both of them as adventurers at the Adventurer's Guild. Unbeknownst to the city's populace, a group of Zuranon operatives had been making preparations for five years to turn E-Rantel into a city of the dead. Operating in E-Rantel's cemetery, and led by Khajiit Dale Badantel, their plans were nearly complete thanks to the acquisition of an artifact stolen by Clementine. Upon the Swords of Darkness's return to the fortress city, Clementine slaughtered them and retrieved the last item necessary to complete the 'Death Spiral' ritual: Nfirea Bareare. Momon and Nabe, who were absent during the kidnapping immediately rushed to rescue Nfirea, after deducing where Zuranon took him. The two heroes quickly killed all the Zuranon agents and afterwards were promoted to mythril ranked adventurers. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas Tian along with Solution visited the Shining Golden Pavilion's restaurant located within E-Rantel. To gather information and form connections with influential people, they played the act of an elderly butler serving under his rich, beautiful but spoiled mistress. Later the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild called an emergency meeting to discuss the emergence of an unknown but powerful vampire. Two adventurers teams: Darkness and Kralgra, later departed the city to confront the vampire. The Two Leaders Arc Enri Emmot visits E-Rantel in order to meet with the Adventurer's Guild of the situation that was recently occurring within the Great Forest of Tob. However, her initial arrival only brought about an air of suspicion from the guards before she could enter. Upon the magic caster discovering the Horn of the General, she has with her, the guards even deepened their suspicion further, when they examined it themselves. This made them thought that she might have been a foreign spy sent from either the Baharuth Empire or Slane Theocracy. Upon Momon's arrival, he stepped just in time before she was taken into custody and vouched her on his behalf. Afterwards, she talked with the guild members about possibly arranging a quest for an adventurer partaking to investigate the situation that was concurring in the forest. The Magic Caster of Destory Arc Two months later in winter, an army of two hundred and sixty thousand soldiers were situated at E-Rantel. The royalties and great nobles gathered together were discussing about their war preparation plans against the Empire and Nazarick. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The mayor along with all the other bureaucrats and officials who had previously been responsible for managing the city had fled to other lands controlled by the Re-Estize Kingdom after Nazarick took control of the city. Ainz made the former mayor's residence into his own chamber as a base of operations and political control for his newly created Sorcerer Kingdom. With at least eight Elder Liches having been trained by Albedo while Ainz handle all internal affairs in the city and Death Knights became the city guards. One of his new policies in making his realm prosper involved re-vitalizing the surrounding villages destroyed by the Slane Theocracy. Ainz had sent many low-class citizens from the slum district to re-establish these settlements, escorted by a Death Knights and Soul Eaters which will also provide the necessary manual labor to expedite the operation. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc According to some random guard of the Sorcerer Kingdom who was guiding the Holy Kingdom's envoys, there have been no incidents in E-Rantel wherein which people were killed by an undead without provocation. Layout E-Rantel is divided into three zones, separated by the walls of the city. Protected by 3 layers of city walls, it is known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer have their own unique characteristics. The middle zone was where people lived and the Adventurer’s Guild could be found. The outermost walls is used by the Re-Estize Kingdom's military and has all the necessary military armaments. The innermost wall houses the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food, and is heavily protected by soldiers. The zone in between those two areas is the residential area for civilians. The city has several plazas within this zone, with the biggest one called the central plaza. Lots of people set up their shops there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise. Features Adventurer's Guild: The headquarters for the fortress city's adventurers. Adventurers commute and congregate at this lodge so as to gather information, socialize and take on job requests. E-Rantel Cemetery: One of the city's more gruesome attractions. E-Rantel is known to have the largest cemetery than any other city. A quarter of the city walls are used to surround the enormous area, which takes up half of the city's western district. The dead are known to rise from their graves on occasion, hence the garrison and barriers surrounding the area. Beneath the graves lies a network of catacombs that were used as Zuranon's base of operations in their plot to initiate the 'Spiral of Death'. Shining Golden Pavilion: One of the most famous locations in the city as well as the most luxurious inn where only nobles and the wealthy could afford to live in. Another contributing factor to it's reputation is their restaurant which serves the best and most extravagant dishes cooked by first-class elite chefs. Here, Sebas and Solution made a scene and presented an opportunity to form connections with the influential individuals that approached them. Later, it became know as the place that the adventurer Momon took residence in. Main Gate of E-Rantel: After some time had pass upon E-Rantel being annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, their city gates now have two statues of Ainz Ooal Gown standing by each other as they're built by the Frost Giants. Demi-Human District: It was originally the slum district of the city. After the original inhabitants vacated however, Ainz ordered it to be rebuilt as a place where all the races who aren’t human can live. It seems the original residents or humans from that district left and migrated to various ruined, abandoned villages. Rules As E-Rantel was annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, there are also new rules in terms of regulating it. This include: * Drawing weapons within the city is strictly forbidden. However, drawing your weapons in self-defense is perfectly fine according to Ryraryus. * Mind control magic will be used in the course of investigating crimes in E-Rantel. * Eating humans is strictly forbidden among demi-humans. Known Characters from E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier - Former Mayor. * Pluton Ainzach - Adventurer Guild Master. * Theo Rakheshir - Magic Caster Guild Master. * Lizzie Bareare - Pharmacist. * Nfirea Bareare - Pharmacist. * Brita - Adventurer. * Baldo Lauffray - Merchant * Zach - Mercenary, Plunderer, Hired hand. * Khajiit Dale Badantel - Criminal from the Theocracy. * Clementine - Traitor from the Theocracy. Trivia * In the Web Novel, after the massacre at Katze Plains, the fortress city became part of the Baharuth Empire since Ainz Ooal Gown is affiliated with the Empire. * Being the nearest city to Nazarick, Momon and Nabe start their journey as adventurers from E-Rantel. Thus E-Rantel is known as the home base of Darkness. * It is the only city of Re-Estize Kingdom to be governed by a mayor rather than a feudal lord. * The highest ranked adventurer groups present in the city were Mythril Ranks. * Magic Caster are required to sign up to the Magician's Guild and obtain an Adventurer's Guild Identification Seal. * The Pharmacist's Guild manages the buying of herbs, one could also use the Adventurer's Guild to act as a middle man between the seller and buyer (Pharmacists Guild). * Settlers, who are looking for a new home or are forced from their homes for whatever reason often are sheltered in the temple and one can go the temple and attempt to attract them to a village. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals